The Protective One
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: When Chelsea and Ally get kidnapped by Walker, not only do two other ghosts step in, but the girls see just how protective Rachel is of her family.


**A story I came up with one day. I only own Chelsea and Rachel. Ally belongs to Sparkling Lover. All other characters belong to their respective owners.**

**A/N: I forgot to mention this when I was writing some other stories. There are two mansions that I use in the stories: The Jocklin Mansion (owned by Rachel and Sasha's uncles) and the Grant Mansion (which Rachel owns). It was my fault for the confusion that the Jocklin and Grant Mansions were the same one and I apologize for that. Thank you for letting me clear that up.**

**Enjoy the story! :)**

**There is some small spoilers for the Danny Phantom episode "Frightmare" and "Prisoners of Love".**

* * *

><p><strong>The Protective One<strong>

Chelsea woke up, feeling like she had hit her head hard and went to move, but she couldn't. She saw her wrists were held by some sort of green energy. Ally was beside her, awake and trying to get free.

"Where are we?" the older girl asked.

"I'm not sure," said Ally, "but it looks familiar."

The back door opened and two ghost guards were standing there along with a white ghost dressed as a lawman. "Good work," he said to the guards. "These two will think twice about coming here again after I'm done with them."

"Who are you?" asked Chelsea as she and Ally stood up.

"Walker is my name," he said. "I'm the lawman in the Ghost Zone. And you have no permission to be here."

Ally's eyes widened. The Ghost Zone. Clockwork. If she could somehow call out to him, maybe he could rescue her and Chelsea. She took a deep breath and screamed loudly.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Walker and the guards covered their ears as Ally screamed and one of them hit her with a ghost ray, which knocked the wind out of her.

But not before her scream drew someone's attention.

* * *

><p>Walker had the two girls marched through the courtyard, where other ghosts looked angrily at Walker and others looked at the girls surprisingly. Chelsea and Ally looked at each other, both a bit scared and wondering what was going to happen.<p>

"This is going to be your home now, you delinquents," Walker sneered. "Welcome home."

"Sleepwalkers, form!

Suddenly, the two guards were grabbed by green ghosts that looked like their eyes had been stitched shut and two of them grabbed the girls, quickly flying them out of Walker's prison as more sleepwalkers quickly dealt with Walker and the guards.

As Chelsea and Ally watched, a tall ghost with a body like starry sky with no moon, a white face with red eyes and purple horns rose up and his hands glowed blue, slashing through the green energy that held the girls captive before taking both girls into his arms. "Good work," he said to the green ghosts. "Take care of Walker and his men. I'll get these two to somewhere safe."

With that, he flew off. The girls were too frightened to say anything, but when Ally recognized a lair up ahead, her eyes lit up hopefully, making the ghost holding her and Chelsea smile as he gently landed outside the tower, knocking first and then going in after receiving a telepathic message from the one inside.

Recognizing her surroundings, Ally squirmed around until the ghost put her down and she ran ahead. "Clockwork!" she called out happily as she ran through the doors that led to the viewing room.

Clockwork smiled as he turned and caught the child as she jumped up at him, happily giving him a hug which he returned and looked up as the ghost, who was carrying Chelsea still, came in. "Ah, Nocturne," said Clockwork. "I see you got my message."

"Yes," said Nocturne, gently setting Chelsea down. "The little one screamed and drew my attention to Walker's jail. My sleepwalkers are taking care of him and his guards right now."

"That's good," said the Time Ghost. "I've already alerted Rachel and she's on her way and not very pleased that her cousin and niece were kidnapped."

Chelsea now spoke up timidly. "You…you know Aunt Rachel?" she asked.

Clockwork smiled at the teenager. "Yes, young one," he said. "I know your aunt very well."

"Clockwork is a friend of the family," said Ally. "Although I don't know him," she said, pointing to the ghost that saved them, who smiled.

"I am Nocturne," he said. "The sleep ghost. Clockwork told me of a young girl he rescued a while back and even told me of her cousin who had stumbled in here once. But I have never met Rachel."

The Time Ghost looked grim. "Knowing Rachel, she's no doubt going to make Walker permanently remember not to pull this stunt again," he said.

No sooner had he said that when Walker suddenly burst in and landed like he had been blasted by some powerful ray. Two figures stepped in and the girls saw it wasn't just Rachel, but also Rook. They didn't look happy. "Where are they?" Rachel growled, holding her weapon trained on the law ghost. Rook did the same.

"Aunt Rachel! Uncle Rook!" said Chelsea.

"Rach! Rook!" said Ally, making the two turn to them. Rachel nodded to Rook, who put his weapon away and moved towards the girls and the two ghosts, catching Chelsea and Ally when they rushed at him and hugged him. He held them comfortingly as they all watched Rachel deal with Walker.

"For someone who against breaking the rules, you sure like breaking them," she hissed to the law ghost.

"I don't break rules," he said, struggling to stand.

Rachel kicked him in the chin. "Kidnapping and hurting my family _is_ against the rules," she said angrily. "You've crossed a line you shouldn't have."

"You have no right to tell me what's right," said Walker as he stood up.

Electricity shot out of Rachel's Proto-Tool, making Walker scream as the electricity hurt him and made him fall to the floor again as Rachel stood over him.

"These girls, as well as the rest of my family, are under Clockwork's protection," she said. "Hurt any member of my family and you not only answer to me, you also answer to _him."_

"She is correct, Walker," said Clockwork, coming forward as his hands and time staff began to glow. "They are under my watch and what you have done is inexcusable."

Now Walker looked afraid and Rachel shocked him again, leaving him weak as she kneeled down and grabbed his face with her hand, making him look at her. "Pull a stunt like this again, the consequences will be dire," she said warningly and nodded to Nocturne, who had his sleepwalkers grab Walker and throw him out of the Clocktower.

Chelsea and Ally raced to Rachel, who hugged them both. "Are you alright?" she asked worriedly. "The others were worried when we didn't see you in the backyard."

Both nodded and Clockwork and Nocturne came up to them and Rachel smiled at them. "Thank you for keeping my cousin and niece safe, guys," she said.

"You know them?" asked Rook.

She smiled again. "I met Clockwork a long time ago and he saved my life," she said. "Nocturne rescued me once when Walker was chasing me through the Ghost Zone, bent on arresting me. I was fortunate to be outside Nocturne's lair when he distracted Walker and bought me time to get to Clockwork."

After the introductions were made, Rook, Rachel, Chelsea, and Ally said farewell to the two ghosts who bid them to be careful and went home.

"Chelsea!" said Water Hazard as they came in and he rushed towards them.

"Daddy!" said Chelsea and ran into her father's arms. He held her as he comforted her, kissing her forehead in fatherly affection as he hugged her tight. She also hugged him tight, needing comfort.

"Ally!" said Four Arms, scooping up the eleven-year-old in his arms, hugging her as she hugged him back, also needing comfort, which he gave.

* * *

><p>After things settled down, Chelsea found her aunt getting dinner ready. "Aunt Rachel, can I ask you something?" she asked.<p>

"Sure, honey," said Rachel. "What's on your mind?"

"You looked really angry at Walker when you warned him to stay away from us. Why?"

The owner of the Grant Mansion smiled at her niece. "Because I'm protective that way," she said. "Chelsea, I met Clockwork when he came and told me that a virus had been put inside me and he had the antidote for it. Well, while the antidote got rid of the virus, there was side effect; I developed a ghostly wail. He told me to be careful when using it. Since then, I've occasionally visited him and he's a dear friend of mine and promised if any of you appeared in the Ghost Zone unexpectedly, he'd help you."

Rachel then looked to the side for a moment and then back at Chelsea. "It's my job to be protective of my family," she said. "That includes everyone here. That's why I told Walker not to pull a stunt like that again, or he'd face the consequences."

The teen hugged her aunt. "I'm glad you're protective of us," she said. "Can I help with dinner?"

Smiling, Rachel let Chelsea help her as her mind wandered back to the day she had promised she'd never stop protecting her family. No one would ever hurt any member of her family and get away with it.

Being the protective one, she'd make sure of that.

* * *

><p><strong>Please leave a review, but no flames!<strong>

**GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
